leftbehindfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaim Rosenzweig
'Dr. Chaim Rosenzweig '(KI-am Rozen-zvieg) is introduced as a chemical engineer and politician from Israel. The reader first meets Dr. Rosenzweig as he is being interviewed by Cameron "Buck" Williams as Global Weekly's Man Of The Year. Dr. Rosenzweig is a man of science, somewhat stubborn and takes his Israeli heritage lightly. Rosenzweig believes that God is basically an idea. Dr. Rosenzweig's character is often used by authors Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins as a "bridge character." That is the character of Rosenzweig, through his many contacts, helps bring the other characters of the series together. History Pre-Rapture Dr. Rosenzweig is named Global Weekly's Man Of The Year due to his development of The Eden Project, a new synthetic fertilizer that causes the dry Israeli deserts to become rich, fertile croplands. The development of this fertilizer promises to end world famine and pushes Israel as a chief exporter of rare and henceforth expensive agricultural products; thus, the formula becomes a highly sought commodity. The enormous wealth brought by the fertilizer and related agriculture-led export boom also lands Israel in a far better bargaining position than the oil-rich Arab world in the Middle East peace process, and Israel has made peace with all immediate Arab neighbors on Israel's terms. Unfortunately, Rosenzweig's scientific breakthrough has made Israel a target for hostile states eclipsed in power and influence, particularly the Russians, who joined with the Libyans, Ethopians and some other Middle Eastern countries to launch an all-out strike just months before the Rapture. However, fire from the Russians proves perfectly ineffective and the attackers were repulsed and destroyed by God without causing one casualty in all of Israel, while the invading military is completely eradicated. Eventually, United Nations Secretary-General and Antichrist Nicolae Carpathia brokers a worldwide peace treaty for Israel in exchange for making The Eden Project available to other nations. This helps usher Carpathia onto the world political stage, and officially inaugurates the Tribulation. Left Behind Rosenzweig befriends Buck Williams during the Man Of The Year interview; thus maintaining a contact with the Tribulation Force. Rosenzweig also becomes a close friend and follower of Carpathia, which provides a contact with the Global Community. Although Rosenzweig seems to be swayed by either side throughout the series, he refuses to commit himself to either side. Dr. Rosenzweig continues with his extreme skepticism towards the word of God. Apollyon Chaim sees the stinging-locusts, and he is stung. During this time, Buck (Cameron Williams), witnesses to him, and Chaim is still skeptical. Prior to this, he was called to appear on television to parrot the party line of the Global Community's "scientific explanation" for the sun generating only a third of its heat and light toward the earth during the fourth Trumpet Judgment. He appeared on television, but ended up speaking his mind about what he thinks may have happened. Assassins Chaim begins to construct an extremely sharp blade, and he claims that he doesn't know why. The blade is so sharp, Chaim dropped a rag over the blade, and the rag split in half, without a sound. In addition to the blade, Chaim also has purchased a motorized wheelchair and has been practicing with it. He has also become obsessed with strokes. (The medical kind.) Ironically, Chaim has a stroke prior to the Global Gala. He received authorization from the hospital that he would be able to attend the Global Gala. He concealed the blade inside his wheelchair. Though Rayford thought he was the one who assassinated Carpathia, when his gun accidentally went off, but the autopsy revealed Chaim's blade lodged in Carpathia's skull, hence Chaim being the assassin. The Indwelling and Beyond Rosenzweig does eventually become a devout Christian during a plane crash. He becomes a disciple of his friend and former student Tsion Ben-Judah. Through Ben-Judah's teachings and Rosenzweig's studies of the word of God, Rosenzweig becomes a worldwide leader of the Christian faith, taking over the leadership of the people at Petra when Tsion decides to defend Jerusalem from the onslaught of the Unity Army. He is one of the few who survives the Tribulation and witnesses the Glorious Appearing of Christ. The Millennium Chaim Rosenzweig was one of the missionaries sent to preach the gospel of Christ to Egypt during the Millennial Kingdom, when Egypt failed to send any representatives to the Feast of Tabernacles and was judged for it. Although he aged along with the rest of the naturals, he witnessed the final battle between Satan and Jesus Christ at the end of the Millennium, which resulted in a massive destruction of all Satan's forces and Satan being cast into the Lake of Fire. Following this, Chaim along with all the other believers joined Jesus inside the New Jerusalem that descended upon the "new heavens and new earth". In Other Media *In the Cloud Ten Pictures film Left Behind: The Movie, the character of Chaim Rosenzweig is played by actor Colin Fox. *In the Dramatic Audio presentations, Chaim Rosenzweig was voiced by Jerry Razowsky. Trivia *Micah, the name Rosenzweig takes on in Descration, is an anagram of his first name, Chaim. It is also one of the prophets whose name is a book in the Bible. Category:Characters Category:Left Behind: The Kids Character Category:Jews Category:Tribulation Force members Category:Tribulation Saints Category:Naturals Category:Teachers Category:Petra residents Category:Jerusalem residents Category:Patients Category:Believers Category:Israelis Category:Male